En búsqueda de un par de alas
by NecroOwney
Summary: Eren se encuentra enamorado de su capitán, se alegra de que su relación avanza hasta que un extraño incidente lo transporta a sitios que desconoce en tiempos y lugares diferentes al suyo, dejándolo en búsqueda de la verdadera persona de quien se enamoró. Advertencias: Yaoi, varios universos alternos. Pareja: Ereri


Hola a todos y todas, hace bastante tiempo que no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir algo y es raro que en lugar de actualizar se me ocurra escribir algo nuevo, de cualquier manera, es mi primer Ereri y resulta emocionante la idea que tengo en mente, gracias por leer uwu

Advertencias del capítulo: Lemon. Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que a Hajime Isayama.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

 **"Lo más cercano a tener alas"**

Levi nació ya en un mundo bañado de miseria; cosa que Eren ya sospechaba, si no lo supiera, hubiera terminado desencadenado un pleno interés que sin duda habría irritado al mayor, de ninguna manera era positivo saber demasiado de Levi, mucho menos de su pasado; así que, a pesar de los muchos momentos que logro apropiarse de un momento de soledad junto con él, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecer sus condolencias por una vida tan desgraciada. Eren se cuestionaba en silencio la clase de pesares que bañaban al contrario, la manera en que tantas manías le habían surgido, se preguntaba si se habían originado todas de un momento de una misma tragedia (así como había ocurrido con él mismo) o si toda esa dura personalidad se había forjado a través de tiempo y sufrimiento.

A pesar de ello, resultó ser él quien más cercano estaba de su _Heichou_ , aunque era de considerarse que Levi era el encargado de mantener a Eren controlado y ser la última barrera de protección en caso de que sus nuevos –e intimidantes- poderes llegasen a descontrolarse. Eren intentaba darle su mejor aspecto, en búsqueda de su aceptación así como la de los demás que conformaban su escuadrón.

Y era imposible negar lo duro que era ser _complaciente_ cuando de Levi se trataba, Hanji siempre le decía que simplemente había nacido amargado y de ningún modo debería sentirse mal. Pero continuaba intentando ser complaciente, fallando de todo modo posible.

Intentó preparar te " _Está demasiado amargo_ " _"Está dulce" "Está frío" "No lo reposaste el suficiente tiempo" "Deja de preparar mierda" "Tienes PROHIBIDO volver a tocar la cocina"_ Intentó dedicarse al cuidado de los caballos, " _Los alimentaste fuera de tiempo" "Pierdes tiempo acicalándolos" "Inútil, estos caballos valen más que todo lo que valía tu casa"_ Después de _un duro golpe,_ intentó simplemente dedicarse a la limpieza de cuartos, oh, su peor error en definitiva, debió suponer que desencadenaría la ira definitiva de su capitán.

— Lo limpiarás todo de nuevo, y lo harás otra vez hasta que puedas c _omer del suelo._ Ya que eso será lo que harás si continúas siendo tan incompetente. —contestó Levi luego de que simplemente encontrará un área con motas de polvo.

— Pero- —un sepulcral silencio inundó la habitación, los ojos de Levi intimidándolo hasta que finalmente fue su puño lo que lo tiró al suelo, un golpe que lo dejo sordo por un momento, antes de apresurarse a contestar —E-ENTENDIDO, HEICHOU.

Y sus días en la Legión de Reconocimiento continuaron siendo toda una ola de violencia en lugar de la _libertad_ que aspiraba en sus días de niño. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle al _él_ de ese tiempo que en lugar de las victorias y triunfo de la humanidad que aspiraba terminaría con un trabajo de tiempo completo de sirvienta, quizá habría recapacitado mucho más las cosas.

Aunque de cualquier modo se habría dicho que valía la pena.

Siempre estaban esas excursiones para explorar y aproximarse cada vez más a su objetivo, en las que un " _monstruo_ " se volvía parte de las líneas de ataque y podía combatir titanes, _acabar con todos los jodidos titanes que viera._

Y era también el momento en el que más podía admirar a Levi. Era tan parecido a una bestia como era similar a una máquina, la forma tan perfecta en que maniobraba el sistema de movimiento tridimensional así como la forma precisa, s _in errores,_ que tenía de atacar y matar a su paso. Se convertía en una persona diferente de alguna manera, como si llegara a liberar aquel monstruo interior que tenía, en único momento en que se volvía _libre_. El hombre más fuerte que tenía la humanidad. Le fue inevitable enamorarse de él.

No tenía oportunidad de hablar con Levi durante las excursiones fuera de las murallas, sólo la maravilla de en algunos momentos admirar sus ataques y la forma en que el sistema de movimiento tridimensional le otorgaba alas para volar más alto que todos los demás.

— Heichou, ¿usted hace esto por la humanidad? —le preguntó en cuanto tuvo la primer oportunidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres imbécil? Sólo estoy limpiando —contestó sarcástico mientras le daba la espalda para continuar sacudiendo un área.

— A-Ah, me refería a dedicar su vida a la Legión de Exploración, mi sueño es que algún día la humanidad triunfe sobre los titanes y este mundo vuelva a-

— Cierra la boca y deja de decir estupideces—le interrumpió amargamente mientras le miraba con desagrado, guardando un frío silencio hasta suspirar un poco las palabras. —La humanidad no es mi principal motivo.

— Con todo respeto, ¿cuál es entonces? —habló Eren entrecortado y en voz baja, esperando no desencadenar otro ataque violento.

— No es algo que un jodido niño entendería.

Sus encuentros, aunque efímeros, resultaban habituales y hacían sentir a Eren el más privilegiado de todo el escuadrón, la primera vez, en ningún momento espero recibir un forzado beso detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la biblioteca, seguida de una fuerte patada al estómago por haber soltado el recipiente de agua que cargaba. Confundido por cerca de tres días, en los que Petra le insistía en que podía contar con ella si Levi le hacía daño y Aurou continuaba burlándose acerca de lo novato que aún resultaba.

Hicieron falta un par de besos más para que lo considerará algo _extrañamente habitual._ El último, que había ocurrido en el sótano –la suit especial de Eren-, su capitán prácticamente había metido tanto la lengua en su boca y se había mantenido besándolo por tanto tiempo que por poco comienza a ahogarse por falta de aire. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario con la intención de empujarlo ligeramente para tener la oportunidad de respirar, en respuesta, Levi le tomó bruscamente de la cintura, para aproximarlo más, mordiendo su labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar.

Eren se asustó por un momento mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar oxígeno mientras saboreaba su sangre ¿Qué pasaría si sus _poderes_ se _activaban_ accidentalmente? Respirando para estabilizarse, no notó a su capitán hasta que un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a moverse de su cuello en dirección de su pecho.

" _¿¡Cómo es que ocurrió todo esto!?_ " se preguntó a si mismo al ver la lengua de su superior jugar y garabatear formas sin sentido en su cuello, abriendo de a poco su camisa. Un brusco golpe le tiró encima de su incómoda cama, donde Levi no dudo en colocarse sobre él para continuar con su labor.

— C-Capitán, ¿no le parece esto… e-extraño de algún modo? —susurró asustado sintiendo las manos de su superior abrirse paso por debajo de su ropa, acariciando con calma su pecho, dando toques a sus pezones haciéndole soltar un leve gemido — ¿¡Heichou!?

— ¿Eres virgen? —le cuestionó Levi directamente mientras se sentaba sobre su erección, ahogando su miembro placenteramente mientras le miraba con total seriedad.

— H-Heichou, por favor, esto- —Intentó contestar hasta que las manos de su capitán se posaron sobre su cuello, aprisionándolo por un momento, privándole de aire y haciendo sentir que aún más sangre comenzaba a fluir a su parte inferior.

— Te hice una jodida pregunta. —habló mientras apretaba más su cuello, apenas dándole oportunidad de mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Levi lo soltó formando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de comenzar a frotar su pelvis sobre la erección de Eren.

Un par de lágrimas de vergüenza amenazaron con salir de sus ojos al momento en que sintió las manos de Levi desatar su cinturón y comenzar a moverse en el interior de su pantalón, estaba excitado y no sabía lo que ocurría, y a pesar de intentar mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar, su fuerza de voluntad se quebró al ver a Levi poner su boca sobre su miembro, engulléndolo lentamente mientras una de sus manos apretaba la base de su miembro.

Podía escuchar a Levi soltar ruidos y jadeos mientras movía su cabeza arriba y abajo, Eren evitaba mover sus caderas aunque de cualquier modo seguía el ritmo del mayor con un ligero movimiento intentando acelerar el paso. Y aún cuando su superior se mantenía constante, no duro mucho tiempo hasta que tuviera la sensación de que estaba a punto de correrse.

Y como si fuera arte de magia en el momento justo en que estaba a punto de llegar al climax, Levi se separó de él y apretó con fuerza la base de su miembro impidiendo que eyaculara y haciendo que arqueara su espalda y soltara un fuerte gemido de ¿dolor, placer? Su mente estaba demasiado nublada para decidirlo.

Vio como de a poco Levi comenzaba a despojarse de su ropa, admirando su tan bien formado cuerpo cubierto por una capa de sudor donde Eren no pudo evitar pasar su mano, sintiendo la firmeza de su abdomen y su pecho, acariciando un poco sus piernas, tentado a colocar su mano sobre el marcado miembro de Levi que aún se escondía bajo su ajustado pantalón.

Eren no pudo retenerse a sí mismo y comenzó a desesperadamente intentar abrir el pantalón del mayor, recibiendo un golpe en la movida que le hizo soltar un quejido. — ¡…Heichou!

— Tú no tienes el permiso de tocarme de esa manera, Eren —habló Levi mientras el mismo comenzaba a bajar su pantalón exhibiendo sus torneadas piernas —Tienes las manos _sucias._

Eren asintió perdido en la ilusión que era mirar aquel cuerpo frente él, su erección palpitaba aún más mientras su nublada mente intentaba comprender algo de lo que ocurría cuando vio a su superior tocarse a sí mismo para preparar su cuerpo para lo que seguía, admiró cada movimiento e incluso evito respirar para no interrumpir ninguno de aquellos gemidos que generaba Levi al introducir aún otro dedo más en su entrada. Un jadeo escapó de la boca de Levi mientras su erección se elevaba más escurriendo un poco de líquido preseminal, miró su rostro sonrojado y la manera en que intentaba morder sus labios para evitar gemir, tenía por seguro que había rozado contra su próstata. " _Oh, como quisiera yo poder causarle esa reacción_ "

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del menor, Eren tembloroso colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura, Levi bajaba su cuerpo mientras con una mano dirigía el miembro del menor dentro de sí mismo, ahogando un gemido al tenerlo dentro. Le regaló una mirada erótica mientras comenzaba a moverse con el pene de Eren dentro.

El menor le sostuvo con fuerza las caderas, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción acompañada de un suspiro.

— Finalmente me di cuenta… —susurró, llamando la atención de un sonrojado Levi que se movía lentamente sobre él — Usted…. _No es el capitán Levi._

Levi le miró confuso, deteniendo sus movimientos, haciendo mil preguntas mentalmente mientras su ceño se fruncía y abría levemente la boca para hablar —… _Bravo, Jaeger, entonces encuéntralo si puedes._

Eren recibió un golpe tan fuerte que perdió por completo el conocimiento, desfalleciendo sobre el suelo.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrarse, un horrible dolor en las sienes le punzaba mientras una serie de lucecitas pequeñas tan brillantes como el sol le confundían la mirada. Se encontraba en un suelo frío, liso y asfaltado, tan pulcro como el de la corte de la Muralla Interna, _¿en dónde estaba y de donde salía aquella brisa? ¿Qué era todo ese ruido?_

— Armin, es imposible que Eren pueda hacer esto solo y no podemos dejarlo aquí, entraré con él, comunícaselo a Erwin. — La voz de Levi le despertó por completo, devolviéndole aire a los pulmones, haciendo que se levantara para dirigirle una mirada confundido y sorprendido.

Estaban… en un lugar alto, tan alto que nunca había visto tan cerca las nubes que pasaban cerca de la luna, no podía ver las estrellas aunque del techo surgía una luz roja e incandescente, a la izquierda y derecha del sitio había una especie de edificaciones gigantescas, cuyas paredes parecían únicamente hechas de espejos, y el suelo brillaba por luces más intensas que cualquier electricidad que hubiera conocido jamás también surgían ruidos constantes que nunca había escuchado. Y además estaba _él._

Levi le miraba consternado, aún más impresionado de lo que Eren podría estar observándole en ese momento — Mocoso, ¿estás bien? Ah, carajo, es Armin de nuevo…. _No, mi estúpida hermana debe continuar encubierta, no estoy dispuesto a vestirme de mujer para ser carnada. Iré con Eren._ — Frente a él, un Levi vestido completamente de negro y cargado de un montón de artículos que Eren desconocía al parecer hablaba con _Armin_ a través de un delgado rectángulo del cual también resplandecía una luz blanca, Levi movió sus dedos sobre él y la luz se fue, mientras la mirada del mayor se le clavaba encima en confusión.

— ¿Levi Heichou? — preguntó Eren asustado, notando que él igual estaba vestido de manera similar a Levi, un chaleco con un montón de compartimentos y cosas que desconocía e incluso temía tocar — ¿Qué está pasando?

— Eso debería preguntarte yo, no me habías llamado capitán desde que acabó tu entrenamiento — suspiró Levi mientras se levantaba para ofrecerle su mano al chico — ¿Seguro que estás bien? Entiendo que es tu maldita primer misión, pero parecías más preparado que el niño llorón que estás siendo ahora.

— Levi Heichou… _no sé en donde estoy, no entiendo que está pas-_

— En Nueva York, y no perderemos el tiempo, relájate, simplemente nos infiltraremos y volveremos a la central, pan comido.

 _¿Qué carajos está pasando?_

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Cualquier duda, comentario u opinión se acepta en un review (?)


End file.
